particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Rutania
The education system in Rutania is composed of elementary education (Grades 1-5), lower secondary education (Grades 6-8), upper secondary education (Grades 9-12), and tertiary or college education with an age limit of compulsory education being 17 years old. Rutania has consistently ranked among the top 3 in Artania in terms of education. The country has 468 primary and secondary schools that are maintained by each province. The nation also has forty-seven 4-year Colleges/Universities and XXX 2-year Colleges. Public Colleges and Universities are maintained by each province, while private institutions are self maintained, but are still required to meet national standards. =Elementary Education= Elementary school is a school ranging from the grade levels of first through fifth grade where basic subjects are taught. Elementary school provides and often remain in one or two classrooms throughout the school day, with the exceptions of physical education, library, music, and art classes. Elementary School begins at 9:00 AM and lasts until 3:15 PM. Children are allowed to eat for a period of 30 minutes and are provided the option of either bringing a lunch from home or receiving a free school meal. Children then are allowed to have a 30 minute recess after they eat. Academic Subjects Academic subjects taught include Mathematics, Science, English, Social Studies, Physical Education, Art, Music. Parents are encouraged but, not required to enlist their child in a foreign language course which is taught starting in fourth grade. Grading Scale Children in elementary schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"O" through "U"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. =Secondary Education= As part of education in Rutania, secondary education usually covers grades 6 through 12. Middle School Middle school is the lower education school between elementary and high school and includes sixth, seventh and eighth grade. At this time, students are given more independence as choosing their own classes. Middle School consists of eight blocks known as periods. The first 7 periods are 45 minutes long with the last period of the day being 60 minutes long. dedicated as a period for studying, socializing and teacher-work time. Middle School begins at 7:20 AM and lasts until 2:20 PM. Children are assigned a period to eat based on their grade level for 40 minutes and are provided the option of either bringing a lunch from home or purchasing a meal and/or snacks from the lunch line. Academic Subjects Academic subjects taught include Mathematics, Science, English, Social Studies, Physical Education. Electives include Art, Music, Foreign Language, Family Consumer Science and Technical Arts. Grading Scale Children in middle schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"A" through "E"or"F"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. High School Usually, starting in ninth grade, grades become part of a student’s official transcript. Future employers or colleges may want to see steady improvement in grades and a good attendance record on the official transcript. Therefore, students are encouraged to take much more responsibility for their education. High School consists of eight blocks known as periods. The first 3 periods are 45 minutes long with periods 3 and 4 being reserved for lunch and lasting 60 minutes. The remaining 3 periods are 45 minutes long. High School begins at 7:20 AM and lasts until 1:50 PM. Academic Subjects Academic subjects taught include Mathematics, Science, English, Social Studies, Physical Education. Electives include Art, Music, Foreign Language, Family Consumer Science and Technical Arts Grading Scale Children in high schools are continually assessed throughout the school year by their teachers, and report cards are issued to parents at varying intervals. Generally the scores for individual assignments and tests are recorded for each student in a grade book, along with the maximum number of points for each assignment. At any time, the total number of points for a student when divided by the total number of possible points produces a percent grade, which can be translated to a letter grade. Letter grades are often but not always used on report cards at the end of a marking period, although the current grade may be available at other times the most common grade scale is letter grades—"A" through "E"or"F"—derived from a scale of 0–100 or a percentile. =Colleges & Universities= There are some especially prestigious instituions in Rutania, with the University of Bozarburg being one of the centers of classical liberal free-market thought in the world. The Patrick Henry University is also the alma mater of many of Rutania's leading libertarian inclined politicians, as well as being a major center for the study of Zardic politics, which are interesting as they are the most continuous political system in existence in Terra. Many Rutanian political thinkers and historians became interested in this topic of study, especially over the course of the 30th century. Each Province has their own university system as well as the University of Rutania System (URS). The URS is the remnant of when government run universities were the norm in Rutania. The URS was devolved to the provinces during the mid to late 28th century. The URS was still allowed to exist and now functions as a public university, with campuses in all 5 provinces. Rutania has forty-seven 4-year Colleges/Universities. Public colleges and universities are maintained by each province, with each one having their own university system. Private institutions are self maintained, but are still required to meet national standards. There are many more 2-year community colleges that are under the regulation of the provinces. =Links= Culture of Rutania